


46. Ryan Kwanten, wine, and a private journal entry

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [46]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	46. Ryan Kwanten, wine, and a private journal entry

_**Ryan Kwanten, wine, and a private journal entry**_  
[private; takes place the evening of [this scene](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/6164.html)]

Sam's worried about me. I'm worried about him. He thinks he did sometihng that made the scne go wrong or sometihgn but it totally wasn't him, you know? I don't know how to properly safeword anymore at this point that's obvious . REfusing to do it when I should. Then doing it when theyre's no place in th escne for it.  My safeword button is obviously pbroken.  Maybe I should give Sam my safeword. Like, and trust him to safeword for me when he feels its the firight time. Because I truest thim. He knows me. He'll always take care of me. So I feel like giving him my safeword would be s a safe thing to do. An that's the whole point, right? Put the poiwer,  where the power should lie. And relax. Simply be . 

It's so simple I don't know why I didin't think iof this before. : He'll have control. I will be his to be controlled. It's a perfect yin-yang thing.  



End file.
